


Send me an Angel

by theSilverWolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mental Institutions, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilverWolf/pseuds/theSilverWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton one day gets an unexpected phone call concerning a childhood friend who he hasn't seen or heard from in 15 years until now. He goes out of his way to have his friend transferred to his facility and put under his exclusive care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send me an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: Some of the events that take place in this story happen to be personal triggers from my personal past issues and experiences so please don't discriminate my ofc because she is ,after all, portrayed and was created to represent me in a way. (please keep this in mind) Thank you.

I never believed in having a psychiatrist for life’s problems. Hell I thought it was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard someone tell me. But that was before I lost my sense of reality. Before I was admitted to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Before I met  _him_.

The sound of keys jingling was heard, releasing her hands from the tight handcuffs locked around her wrists as Dr. Chilton fumbled around before he found what he was looking for and pulled out the file from under a small pile of papers on his desk. He flipped open the case file and carefully looked it over before lifting his gaze and looking up at her.

“Care to explain how you ended up here?” Asked Dr. Chilton. 

Frederick sat forward in his chair and leaned forward over his desk, eyes fixed on his new admitted patient sitting across from him.

"You do know why you're here, don't you? Why I had you sent here, Morgan?"

No response. Her eyes fixed staring straight ahead at nothing. She didn't even glance in his direction.

“I had you transferred to this facility because I was told that my methods were more convenient and less cynical than your previous sessions with Dr. Hassler. My more advanced, less harsh, methods might just help you get somewhere with your _therapy_.” Dr. Chilton explained. "I believe that if you give me a chance then we could finally get somewhere." 

“Why am I really here?” She muttered carelessly with a sigh.

“What do you mean?”

“Why am I even at your institute? You’re a collector of psychopaths, Frederick. Why would you have me transferred here? I’m unstable but I’m not a psychopath. I didn't kill anyone.”

She dropped her gaze and looked down at the small scars on her arms. Lightly tracing the wounds as she ran her fingers over the marks.

"I'm only a danger to myself." She softly added.

Frederick's eyes fell on the marks on her arms. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Then he opened his eyes and looked to her with a sincere gaze.

“I am aware of your situation and I was rather intrigued by your case of paranoia when I read your file on the particular delusions you were having.”

“By 'intrigued' you mean concerned."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Oh come on! Don’t play your tricks on me, Fred!” She shouted, slamming her hands on the desk.

For a split second, Frederick wore a look of surprise when she had called him that.

The security guard standing in the back of the room took a step forward at the sudden motion; his hand cautiously on his handcuffs, ready to strike in case the patient became unstable and needed to be restrained. 

Dr. Chilton glanced to the guard and gave a small nod, signaling to him that everything was under control. After the guard backed down, Dr. Chilton scoffed and glanced down momentarily before leaning forward over his desk again and resting his right elbow on the desk. He stared directly at her before speaking in low voice so only she could hear. 

“You lost the right to call me that years ago, _mi estrella.”_

Frederick Chilton usual had a good control over his anger management but this was too personal for him and he showed it whenever he would suddenly start speaking Spanish. _That's when she knew she had crossed a line._


End file.
